Addicted
by KyuuinShinkei
Summary: Oneshot with no actual plot, no actual pairings. Based off my mood-swing.


The buzz stung her back as she sat up immediately, avoiding the monster mobile phone that was vibrating tremendously on the bed

**A/N: I have not finished reading it, so, don't mind me if some things aren't in context with the current happenings in the manga o.o**

**Everyone admires Negi as their wonderful teacher. Yet, those close to him recognize him as the bravest and most simple-minded person. It had been a few weeks since it had begun, Negi has fallen in love.**

Negi was taking slow, small steps back to the dormitory, heaving a huge sigh, he hung his head down, as he tucked his right hand into his pocket, his left hand carrying his teaching materials.

_I wonder where's Asuna-san_…

And as if heaven knew what he was thinking, he caught a glimpse of Asuna, her long crimson hair tied up by the two pretty bells. _Ahhh… She's so…_

_The two bells from Takahata-sensei__… _He was sitting opposite of her, as both of them sat across each other, chatting happily, a cup of cappuccino in front of Takahata-sensei, and a tall glass of orange juice for Asuna.

An unwelcome feeling caressed his heart, as he saw the sight, he could feel something stir within him, an unknown yet a mighty urge to interrupt the two. _Asuna-san is probably enjoying herself_.

And that was all he needed to make sure he didn't interrupt the joyful pair. It didn't matter what they were talking about, or why they were together.

Just at that moment of deep thought, Takahata-sensei glanced over at Negi, a calm yet slightly distorted expression of worry plastered on his face.

Caught red-handed, Negi immediately looked away and sprinted back to the dormitory. _Did he see me?_ _What's happening to me?_

_Asuna-san managed to go out with Takahata-sensei alone, she must be happy. _Negi reached home, flinging the teacher materials aside, he collapsed onto his mattress, astounded by himself.

_Why am I so worked up?_ Negi shrugged to himself, _Yes, I shouldn't be so worked up._

He repeated that line in his mind continuously for a short while, before falling straight asleep onto the mattress, the first rest day of the intense week of training, and he witnessed something that caused even more fatigue to the mind.

**And from then on, Negi has been dropping clues all over the place.**

"Negi-sensei, would you like to go out this weekend together?" Nodoka asked shyly, stuttering at indecisive points.

Negi shrugged as he shot a glance at Asuna who was beside him, _Ahhh, what if Asuna-san sees this the wrong way?_

However, she just smiled happily and urged him on. Hesitantly, Negi accepted.

**Not just consulting her for any small decision regarding love, he's always filled with thoughts about Asuna.**

The class seated down after the hearty greeting, as Negi shot at glance over at Asuna, "Today, we'll be having a short test to see your capabilities in Trigonometry." The teacher announced, handing down the sheets of paper, his eyes glued towards Asuna as his hands moved automatically, counting the sheets and passing them down each column, as if it was all natural.

"Let the test begin!" Negi shouted, the whole class fell into a deep silence, the doors were closed, and Negi sat down behind his teacher's desk. Cupping his cheeks between his palms, he rested his head on his hands and stared towards the direction of one person; Asuna.

And what he was thinking, everyone with common sense, after reading to this point, should know.

**It isn't only during school time that Negi feels for Asuna, Negi dotes on her even on the battlefield.**

The werewolf's bloodshot eyes darted towards the armor-clad Asuna, wielding a huge and monstrous sword. The werewolf's eyes gleamed slightly, before it moved so quickly, dashing off towards the side, exiting the view of the child teacher quite a distance away from Asuna.

Asuna shot her eyes everywhere, yet she couldn't sense or feel it's presence. Just as the worry strike Asuna, the werewolf appeared as if miraculously behind Asuna, who leapt off to her left, barely evading the swiping claw.

The werewolf released a demonic howl as it disappeared once again, swinging down it's claw, it was now right above Asuna, trying to lift up her magnificent blade, Negi knew it was too late.

"Teleporting charms!"

Negi appeared instantaneously in between Asuna and the werewolf, as he swung his magic-filled punch towards the werewolf, who growled in pain and horror. It staggered upright, as the blow in it's fatal part, the stomach, went hard. It fled, to where, it didn't really bother anyone.

Negi felt so accomplished, protecting Asuna and chasing away the magic-creature, the werewolf, on a slightly lower level than dragons.

Just as his pride reached it's peak, he glanced down, as he saw his own wound, a gaping wound across his chest, three huge claw marks, as the wound took it's toll on him, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Asuna was just as shocked as the others who had just arrived after Negi got injured, why did stupid Negi dive into the way? To the point of using a teleportation charm?!

Everyone knew the reason, except Asuna, and it was a good thing they all didn't tell her. As she repeatedly hurl insults at the sleeping figure. Only a slight amount of gratitude was felt.

**Poor Negi, unrequited love is painful.**

**A/N: Review please, I know it was pretty short, I wrote this out of not being able to think of anything else.**

**Pardon the OOCness as well.**


End file.
